Giving the Wrong Gift/Transcript
Seven: In honor of 90 subscribers, we're not gonna use FlipaClip anymore! Seven flipped the switch to Adobe Animate, and everything looked different. Juice Box: Umm, why do I look different? Seven: Let's do the elimination! Seven: Team Happymore, you lost last time. so let's just do the elimination! Seven: Lego Matt has zero votes, so he's safe. Seven: Yellowtriangledcheese and Bowser Fire also have zero votes. Bowser Fire: Yeah boi! Seven: Now it's down to Tablety and Laptop. Laptop: What, why? Seven: Let's show the results. LAPTOP, show the results! Seven: And it says, Tablety is eliminated! Tablety: *Sigh* I guess I should've seen this coming. Juice Box: Wait, now you sound like a girl. Tablety: Well of course I sound like a girl. Seven: Bye, bye Tablety... Tablety: NOOOOOOOooooo... Intro. Juice Box: Gee, I wonder how Tablety's voice changed. Seven: Oh, it's normal Charger also had a voice change. Seven: Oh I almost forgot, five new people are joining the game! Laptop: Oh yes, who is joining the game?! Seven: The people who are joining the game are... Seven: NLAN, Bonnie, Minecraft Block, Robot Matt, and Frank! Hosey: Woah, I really like there designs! Switch: They look amazing! Gianfazbear: They look so cool! Switch: How good. All Hosey, Switch, and Gian: Really good!! Seven: Today's challenge is to give me something great! Charger: I know exactly what to give to Seven. Stickman: What could we give to Seven?! Charger whispers to Stickman and Battery want to know. Laptop: Ok, we need to give Seven something what should we bring. Battery: Build a sculpture out of Seven! Charger: Hey don't tell them what we're doing! Battery: Sorry! Bonnie: Let's give Seven coal! NLAN: Do you seriously think coal is gonna make us win the challenge... Charger: Thanks alot Battery for giving the idea away... Charger: Hey how about we should give him a scented candle? Juice Box: I like scented candles! Lego Matt: Hey Bowser Fire how's the sculpture going? Bowser Fire: The sculpture is going good! Seven: OK teams you should be finished now... Charger: Yes we are! Seven: Great, hand me over your gifts! Seven: If there bad your gonna be up for elimina...sHIIiN... Seven: If there good, you'll be not up for elimination... Seven: Okay... I want team Blah first. Juice Box: Please smell our scented candle! It smells really good! Seven: *sniffs* What smell is this?! This smells really good oh my god I wanna buy it! Juice Box: We call it the house of beautiful Sevens! Seven: Your team is safe! Seven: Happymore, what is your gift? Laptop: Seven we give you this statue. Seven: Team Happymore, i'm so proud of how you made this statue of me. Seven: You guys are also safe! Seven: The team with no name. What will you give me? Robot Matt: We didn't really know what to give you, so we gave you this. Robot Matt makes a discord ping sound. Seven: A discord notification really?.... Robot Matt: No, we meant this. Discord notifications intensifies by Robot Matt. Seven: Too much discord notifications! Robot Matt: We didn't meant this. Seven: Nope, it's too late your up for elimination and I don't care... Robot Matt: Maybe a second chan- Seven: Nope, not even a second chance. Seven: Vote by going to the description below. Whoever has the most votes will leave the show!